


shattered dreams

by charlotteicewolf77



Category: Beyblade
Genre: Angst, Bit Chip, Blood, Broken, Child Abuse, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Home, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Potentially triggering, Russia, Wolborg - Freeform, beyblade - Freeform, bit beast, burnt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-15
Updated: 2013-02-15
Packaged: 2017-11-29 09:31:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/685448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charlotteicewolf77/pseuds/charlotteicewolf77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>wolborg was destroyed during Tala's beybattle with Garland. What happens when Bryan discovers Tala crying outside one dark night?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. discovery

**Author's Note:**

> potentially triggering  
> tissue alert

Bryan crept quietly down the stairs. Furtively sneaking out the back door, he peered through the inky blackness of midnight. He could just see the hunched form of Tala at the bottom of the yard, illuminated by a lone torch. The lilac-haired teen wondered what his boyfriend could be doing. As Bryan made his way towards the red-head he realised Tala was crying.

"Hey" Bryan whispered softly.

The boy on the floor whipped round, only to fall backwards and cry out as pain hit him. Bryan quickly kneeled down next to him and gently helped Tala sit up. His hands making a vain attempt to soothe his lover's pain, both inside and out.

As the 2 sat there, Bryan realised his friend was shivering with cold.

"Hey Tala come back inside. You're freezing."

His only reply was silence. He sighed, what had he expected? Tala had hardly spoken a word to any of them since they had arrived back in Russia 2 weeks ago. Bryan had often wondered whether the red-head was in more pain than he was letting on.

"Tala talk to me please. I want to help you, honest. Are you upset about.. about Wolborg?"

The question made the Russian freeze; he turned his head, his crimson hair hiding his face.

"it's Wolborg isn't it? you've had that wolf forever, she was with you when your mum left. She stopped you from cutting yourself. And now she's gone."

"Shut up Bryan." Tala snapped suddenly. The first words he had spoken all day.

"I will when you start talking." The older teen replied.

Once again there was silence, the lilac-haired teen realised suddenly that something wet was dripping onto his fingers, tears.

"Don't cry Tal, please." Bryan pleaded.

Tala struggled round to face him and buried his soft red hair under Bryan's chin.

"She's gone Bryan! After all we've been through together, me and her, Boris had destroyed her. Wolborg wasn't just my bit-beast she was part of my family."

"I know Tal. If Falborg was destroyed I'd feel just the same. But it doesn't mean you have to live in more pain than you already are."

The red-head snuggled closer and Bryan wrapped his arms round his friend. As he did, he noticed the torch-light glinting off something in the dark. Bryan picked up the torch to investigate further. A piece of metal, its edges razor sharp. The remnants of Wolborg's bey.

He ran his hand gently over the grass until he came across the bit-chip, or at least what was left of it. a single piece, bearing the crown eyes and mouth, was all that remained of the great wolf.

"Oh Tal, Bryan whispered. He could think of nothing else to say. "you were trying to put Wolborg back together weren't you?"

The teen nodded. "I know I'll never be able to blade again but I thought that maybe if she was back I might be able to."

The lilac-haired Russian hugged his lover closer.

"Tal you know you'll never be able to blade again. Hell you can barely walk! Stop this Tala, please stop hurting yourself! It's like self-harm!"

at the mention of self-harm Tala gasped slightly and pulled back.

"Huh?" Bryan said, puzzled by this new attitude. Then it clicked.

"Oh my God, Tala where…?" he demanded.

However the boy shook his head fearfully.

"Tala please! Just show me, I wont get mad."

Reluctantly, Tala placed his wrists in the torch beam, then his arms. Bryan was horrified by what he saw:

WORTHLESS FREAK

"Jesus Tala." He whispered. Then he spied red, bright, glistening red. Blood! Bryan grabbed hold of his friend's wrist and pulled it nearer. Upon closer inspection, the lilac-haired teen nearly puked. The fingers on Tala's right hand had been cut to shreds, literally.

"What the hell? Tala how?" Bryan queried. The answer surprised him.

"I don't know. Honestly I didn't know my fingers where bleeding until you did."

"Right well more about that later. Just… just come on, let's go in and get you cleaned up yeah?" The other Russian suggested.

Tala shrugged and ever so carefully started to gather up the shattered pieces off the ground. Something in the dusty and empty space of Bryan's mind clicked. Reaching out, he gingerly picked up a piece of metal and examined the edges. Razor sharp. The discovery made the teen's voice firm.

"Tala you cant do this again. It's cutting your fingers to shreds. Not to mention what it's doing to your mind.!"

"I need her back Bryan!" Tala shouted, "I cant lose her. She's always been there for me, always! I cant give up on her! I cant!"

the red-head suddenly burst out crying.

Bryan was at a loss. How did you help someone who had never needed any help? Someone who was always so strong despite teetering on the tightrope that separated sanity from insanity? He had no idea. So he hugged Tala tight, "don't cry Tal. It'll be ok. Promise. You'll get through it, I'll help you. We all we. Just don't cry anymore please, I don't want you to cry. If you cry then everything will be wrong, we need you Tal, I need you. Please don't cry."

"OK I wont cry." Tala murmured simply. Bryan marvelled at how calm the red-head could be sometimes. "I'm sorry Bryan. It's just all this stuff's in my head and I get so confused I don't know what to do."

"You mean that you was already trying to get over Boris being back and when you found out about Wolborg it just made you tip?" his lover asked.

"Y…yeah." He muttered. "Bryan thanks you know for listening. And for helping." He added quietly. Asking for help had never been easy for Tala and Bryan was the only one he had ever asked for help from.

"It's alright." The lilac haired teen said bashfully.

All of a sudden, Tala kissed him.

"What was that for?"

"For helping. And because I love you."

"I love you too Tal."


	2. resolution

Bryan stared up at the ceiling as Tala slept beside him, fresh white bandages swathing his fingers. It had taken an hour to convince the red-head to come back to bed. The lilac-haired teen turned back to Tala as the teen groaned in his sleep and curled up tightly into a ball. Bad move. Carefully, Bryan manoeuvred his arms round the boy and comforted him until he was fully outstretched again. The beybattle with Garland had shattered some of Tala's ribs and the fragments had butchered one of his lungs, meaning that if the teen's chest became confined his breathing became more and more irregular. Bryan hated the thought of Tala dying, alone in his sleep, especially when it could be prevented so easily. So the older teen had convinced (a/n forced) Tala to sleep in his bed every night, just in case.

Suddenly, Bryan had a light bulb moment. And quickly shook his friend awake.

"Hey Tala wake up! I've got a great idea!"

"Huh Bryan? W, what's the matter?"

"Tal I've had a great idea!"

"Now I'm worried. But I'll listen anyway."

"Ha ha very funny, listen can you still talk to Wolborg? I mean I know he isn't physically here but can you still connect to his spirit or something?"

"I don't know. Why?"

"I'll tell you once you've had a go."

"Um, OK."

Tala snapped his stormy blue orbs shut and delved into his mind. He searched and searched and uncovered memories and flashbacks he had attempted to bury many years ago. Rape, torture, experiments and other things he didn't want to remember. Wolborg? He called out, Wolborg are you there? C'mon Wolborg where are you? Wolborg? The red-head continued looking and his chest grew heavy and his eyes pricked with tears as the memories kept coming and coming. Tala tried one last time, Wolborg? Are you there? If you are then where? The pain was unbearable and it felt as if his heart was being ripped out his chest. I've gotta get outta here fast. Tala thought fearfully and with that, he pulled himself out of his mind.

Bryan's face swam into view, filled with concern. "Tal? You okay?" he asked his friend. "God man you look rough, what happened?"

The Russian shook his head weakly; he didn't want to talk about it. "Just don't, don't ask yeah? Anyways I couldn't find Wolborg. He's most definitely gone. So what was your good idea?"

Bryan sighed sadly, Tala looked more distraught than ever and the tears forming in his eyes were a clear sign that he was not ok.

"Huh, I thought if you could talk to Wolborg he could tell you how to put his bit-chip back together and how we could save him. Stupid plan heh?"

Tala shook his head gently. "It weren't stupid Bry. It was actually quite clever really, thanks for trying to help. It really means a lot to me, honest."

"Yeah, well." The lilac-haired teen mumbled bashfully, "Get some sleep Tal."

"Only if you do."

"OK" he agreed and the 2 fell asleep.

The next morning, Tala pretended everything was normal and Bryan played along. The day carried out as normal, what was normal for the Blitzkrieg Boys anyway. The remaining members didn't blade anymore. Despite Tala's protests they point-blank refused to enter any tournaments without their brother. "If you don't blade, we don't blade." Ian told him. The red-head knew it would be pointless in arguing further and let it be.

Later that night Tala waited until he was sure Bryan was definitely asleep then pulled out the shattered pieces of Wolborg and tried again to fix his faithful friend.

"Shit." He cursed quietly as one of the pieces fell onto his wrist and a thin line of red welled up across his ivory skin. Ignoring the pain, the teen continued until dawn broke. And Bryan woke up. His lover was absolutely furious and, scared?

"Jesus Tala I told you not to do this anymore! Look at your wrist! It's shredded!"

Tala looked down bewildered, Bryan was right; his wrist was littered with cuts.

"Oh yeah, it is." He murmured, his lips twisting into a bitter smile. "And once again I didn't have a clue. I didn't even feel it."

"That's why you shouldn't do it Tala! What if one time a piece slits an artery or a vein or something? You'd be dead in minuites!"

"Who'd miss me Bryan? Apart from you and the other 2 who would actually miss me? Who has ever actually given a damn about me Bry? My mum didn't, my dad didn't and Boris sure as heck didn't! Would it really matter if I died?"

"YES! Tala I care! I care about you more than I've cared about anything before! Why do you think I tried to stop you killing yourself in the abbey? Why do you think I visited you nearly every day when you were in hospital? Because I care Tala! I care about you and I love you. And don't you dare think for one moment that you're worthless because you're not!"

Tala continued staring and saying nothing. Until, out of the blue, he just scrambled over in a flash and fell into Bryan's arms in a sobbing huddle. "I'm s... sorry Bryan! I hate this. I h…hate hurting you, honest. B…but I can't stop! I want to but I can't! I n…need to do it Bry, it's not me bring s…stupid, it's me trying not to crack."

"Sshh, don't cry Tal. You'll be OK, Wolborg can still be fixed. Just, just let me help you. We can fix Wolborg together, promise. Just don't do this to yourself anymore. Please?"

"You think Wolborg can really be fixed?"

"She can if we do it together."

"Thank you Bryan." Tala whispered softly. "It means a lot, you helping me. I love you."

The lilac-haired Russian felt a faint blush cross his cheeks. "Yeah, well. Go to sleep Tal. Spencer and Ian are going to be out all day tomorrow, we can start fixing Wolborg in the morning."

"Hnn." Was the reply he received as his lover drifted off into peaceful oblivion.

That next day, the pair worked for hours and hours. Stopping only for the occasional snack break. (Which Bryan had to force Tala into eating.)

By the time the sun was disappearing over the hills, the ice wolf had been restored to his former glory.

Seeing their job finished, Bryan slumped back onto the couch. "Right Tala that is it! I am never, ever working so hard for so long ever again! Call me lazy or a slob or whatever but I am so not doing it again!"

Tala laughed. "You're such a slob Bry! But I love you for it. Now help me up, my ass hurts from sitting on the floor all day."

Bryan complied and pulled the red-head onto the sofa beside him. "'Least I can sleep easy now, knowing you're not shredding your fingers every other night." He commented softly as Tala snuggled closer.

"Hmm." The younger replied before standing up. "C'mon I've got something to show you."

"What?"

"Call it a thank-you present."

"Aw do I have to get up?" Bryan groaned. "It's so comfy here. And I've already got ma good idea of what you could do to thank me."

"So dirty-minded. But come on, you'll enjoy it."

His friend knew when he was defeated and followed Tala outside.

"C'mon then Tal what did you want to show me?"

"This."

All of a sudden fire sprang up in Tala's cupped hands, quickly followed by what looked like lava made of ice. The 2 elements joined together in a double helix and started to embrace the now giggling red-headed teen. Bringing his hands to his lips, Tala blew out a massive ball of fire and ice into the sky and collected the smaller droplets and started to juggle with them.

Bryan stood frozen in amazement as he watched his lover do something impossible. Tala continued to play and as he danced within a fiery prism of light, he extended his hand to Bryan. Inviting his bestest friend to come and join in and be happy with him. The older boy accepted and Tala pulled him inside and he felt nothing. And the 2 danced and danced until the elements faded away into the dark night and they fell onto the grass.

Bryan didn't want to shatter a perfect moment, but he still had to know something. "Tala how?"

"I've always been able to do it. I don't know how, but it's magical, ne?"

"Yeah."

Just then a silvery haze appeared in front of them and a ghost of Wolborg appeared then faded away after Tala's magic.

The red-headed Russian laughed, "She's at peace, and she'll always be with me. Spiritually if not physically."

Bryan smiled at his lover looking so content and peaceful.

"Tala?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

"I love you to Bryan."

The 2 lovers closed in on each other and sealed the perfect end to a perfect nice with a perfect kiss.


End file.
